


spotlight's shining, it's all about us

by driedflowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You want me to dance around the living room?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	spotlight's shining, it's all about us

**Author's Note:**

> title from all about us by he is we
> 
> prompted by [hilariouslygrounded](http://hilariouslygrounded.tumblr.com) on tumblr from [this post](http://thebestforensicpathologist.tumblr.com/post/144119368571/domesticfamily-prompt-list)

There are back issues of the Quibbler on the kitchen table. Not one word about Nargles has been uttered in the house in days. The dirigible plum tree in the yard is wilting. Luna is moping, and this fact has not escaped her wife. 

She has reason to be sad. The higher-ups at the Daily Prophet deemed her article on government corruption in the fae community to be too out-there, and it’s not like there are jobs like that growing on trees. Ginny has been trying to give her space, but she’s come to the conclusion that direct action is needed. That’s why, after a long day of Quidditch practice and a not-nearly-long-enough shower, Ginny turns on the radio. There’s a Celestina Warbeck song on that would normally make her cringe, but it’s perfect for this. She cranks up the volume, hoping Luna will hear from where she’s holed up in their bedroom and come to see what’s going on.

Luna does. Her brand of dishevelry is looking more sad than artsy today, but she smiles when she sees Ginny, a question in her raised eyebrows.

“I thought we could... dance?” Ginny says, and she feels suddenly breathless. Like they’re back at Hogwarts, and she’s asking if it’s alright to kiss Luna for the first time. She’s pretty sure the reverent awe in her eyes is still there, too.

“You want to dance around the living room,” Luna muses in that way of hers, where you don’t need to hear her voice go up at the end to know it’s a question.

Ginny nods. 

Luna says, “Alright,” and Ginny takes her hand, spinning her around into an embrace. She’s always said the most important thing she learned at Hogwarts was how to dance for the Yule Ball. 

It doesn’t take long before they’re both doubled over laughing, at each other’s dance moves, at the Celestina lyrics, at everything. And, it’s not like things are magically fixed, but it’s enough for today just to see Luna laugh.


End file.
